Mission Statement: Together Senior Health, Inc. (TOGETHER), is committed to helping people living with Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Disorders (ADRD) and their caregivers maximize quality of life by delivering livestreaming, evidence-based, virtual group programs to them in their homes. Significance: There are currently 5.8 million people in the U.S. living with ADRD and more than 16 million unpaid caregivers. Current ADRD medications help with some symptoms but do not change the disease course and are often stopped due to side effects. In addition, most evidence-based behavioral interventions?such as our in-person Moving Together program?are not widely available to people in their local communities. Innovation: TOGETHER is bridging this gap by using human centered design principles?in which the user is involved with all phases of design and testing?to develop and test an innovative, user-friendly platform for delivering livestreaming virtual group programs to people with ADRD and caregivers in their homes. Investigators: TOGETHER?s CEO and PI of this application has expertise in human centered design and successfully led our Phase I Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) grant. Coinvestigators and consultants bring expertise in clinical trials, integrative health, behavioral psychology, geriatrics, qualitative methods, technology and education. Approach: Phase I Progress. Our Phase I SBIR enabled us to develop and demonstrate proof-of-concept for our unique approach to livestreaming virtual group program delivery. We have completed or exceeded all of our milestones, which included: 1) creating the platform in partnership with graduates of our in-person program; 2) pilot-testing the platform in a nave group of users and 3) refining the platform in preparation for Phase II. The response has been exceptional, with participants highlighting many physical, social, emotional, and logistical benefits. Phase II Aims: The primary goals of this SBIR Phase II grant are to: 1) determine whether livestreaming virtual group delivery of the Moving Together program improves quality of life in people with mild ADRD and caregivers, including exploration of potential mechanisms of action; 2) refine the platform for people with mild cognitive impairment to expand our target audience; and 3) develop an instructor training program to meet the needs of a larger client base. Environment: TOGETHER?S corporate office is in San Francisco, which offers a rich environment for developing and testing innovative technology-based solutions to challenging social problems and is enhanced by involvement of investigators at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) and San Francisco VA. Commercialization Plan: After completion of Phase II, we will be prepared to commercialize TOGETHER?s telehealth platform, initially using a client pay model, with clear plans for growth and expansion. Summary: TOGETHER?s innovative approach to livestreaming virtual group delivery of evidence-based programs for people with ADRD and caregivers in their homes offers tremendous potential to increase access and improve quality of life in this vulnerable and under-served population.